videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Caverns of Chaos/Deities
This is a guide to all deities that can be worshipped in Caverns of Chaos. Deities Lumnos "Go forth and bring justice!" Lumnos, god of light and justice, leads an eternal crusade against the forces of evil. His soldiers forsake dark magic and dishonorable tactics, using valor and virtue to win the day against vile demons and undead. Devout followers can call lightning from the heavens, create sanctuaries, and even summon forth angelic warriors. Lumnos is a good deity, and will not bring his wrath on those who convert to his fellow good deities Terra and TBA. Lumnos likes it when you destroy the undead, you kill demons, and you kill evil beings. Lumnos dislikes it when you kill neutral beings or you attack unaware foes. Lumnos hates it when you use evil magic or items, you polymorph yourself into an undead or demon, you kill allies, you kill non-hostile holy beings, or you perform cannibalism. Appreciates and Deprecates Lumnos likes it when you: * Kill demons. * Destroy undead. * Kill evil beings (such as followers of evil deities). Lumnos dislikes it when you: * Kill neutral beings. * Sneak attack foes. Lumnos hates it when you: * Use evil magic (all Necromancy spells, Summon Lesser Demon, and Summon Greater Demon). * Use evil items. * Polymorph yourself into an undead or demon. Being polymorphed by enemies or becoming a demon or undead without polymorph control do not count. * Kill allies. * Kill non-hostile holy beings. * Perform cannibalism. Abilities Piety level 0 ("Initiate") * Undying: If you receive lethal damage, Lumnos may resurrect you and grant you the buffs associated with an Amulet of Undying. * Protection from Evil: You have Rank 1 negative energy resistance. Piety level I ("Priest") * Righteous Strength: You sometimes gain HP and MP upon killing demons, undead, and evil creatures. Piety level II ("Devout") * Sanctuary: Creates a circular halo with a three-tile radius centered on you. While the halo is active, your regeneration speeds up (with no hunger cost), you gain an accuracy bonus, and all invisible creatures within the halo (including you) are made visible. Costs 3 MP, 50-100 hunger, and 2-3 piety. Piety level III ("Crusader") * Greater Protection: Your negative energy resistance increases to Rank 2. Piety level IV ("Demon Slayer") * Divine Bolt: Creates a large burst of holy energy centered on the nearest monster and extending two tiles outwards. You are immune to the damage. Costs 5 MP, 100-200 hunger, and 2-3 piety. Piety level V ("Champion of Justice") * Summon Angel: Summons an allied angelic being. Costs 10 MP, 200-300 hunger, and 8-10 piety. * True Protection: Your negative energy resistance increases to Rank 3. Divine Retribution Lumnos's possible forms of divine retribution include: * Striking you with a Divine Bolt. * Summoning a hostile angelic being. * Creating a loud noise at your location. Terra "Serve the cycle of life." Terra, goddess of life and nature, welcomes kind souls prepared to respect nature. Her followers gain the alliance of the forces of nature and powerful healing abilities. Mighty beasts and plants help destroy unnatural aberrations against nature, but those who offend nature will face Terra's true wrath in full force. Terra is a good deity, and will not bring her wrath on those who convert to her fellow good deities Lumnos and TBA. Terra likes it when you destroy the undead, you kill horrors, and you pacify animals and plants. Terra dislikes it when you kill neutral beings. Terra hates it when you use evil magic and items, you polymorph yourself into an undead or demon, you kill allies, you kill non-hostile holy beings, or you kill non-hostile animals and plants. Appreciates and Deprecates Terra likes it when you: * Destroy undead. * Kill horrors. * Pacify animals with Calm Nature. * Pacify plants with Calm Nature. Terra dislikes it when you: * Kill neutral beings. Terra hates it when you: * Use evil magic (all Necromancy spells, Summon Lesser Demon, and Summon Greater Demon). * Use evil items. * Polymorph yourself into an undead or demon. Being polymorphed by enemies or becoming a demon or undead without polymorph control do not count. * Kill allies. * Kill non-hostile holy beings. * Kill non-hostile animals. * Kill non-hostile plants. Abilities Piety level 0 ("Caretaker") * Undying: If you receive lethal damage, Terra may resurrect you and grant you the buffs associated with an Amulet of Undying. * Calm Nature: The target animal or plant has a chance to become neutral that increases with your piety. Costs 2 MP, Piety level I ("Green Foo") * Restoration: You and any allies in a three-tile radius are healed. Costs 2 MP, 350-400 hunger, and 2-3 piety. Piety level II ("Natural Foo") * No new abilities. Piety level III ("Druid") * Circle of Life: Summons a circle of plants around you, protecting you. Costs 3 MP, 350-400 hunger, and 3-5 piety. Piety level IV ("High Druid") * Nature Calls: Summons a group of 3-5 allied animals. Costs 3 MP, 350-400 hunger, and 3-5 piety. Piety level V ("Force of Nature") * All animals and plants become neutral. (Passive) Divine Retribution Terra's possible forms of divine retribution include: * Summoning 4-6 hostile animals or plants. * Healing your enemies. =